fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldiers and Spies
One October 21st, 1925 Central The last warmth of day slowly expired, leaving the city as still and gray as a corpse. A thick fog had settled heavily across the shoulders of the buildings, and it gently caressed the bare streets, threatening to completely stifle the lonesome, weak light sputtering in the streetlamps. Wane shadows moving through the mist marked where Central’s few citizens stolid enough to brave the night moved amongst the stillness. Their meager numbers dwindled even further as the hour grew older until, emerging from the growing shadows, only one, solitary soul was left to wander the deserted city. But he moved with a certain purpose, and the way he skirted along the edges of the buildings, clinging furtively to the concealing darkness, suggested that his intentions were less than honorable. The man seemed to lurch along with an animalistic gait, his long, loping strides causing him to glide through the mist as he soundlessly made his way towards Central Command. The lights from the watchtowers on the corners of the fortress bleached the fog to a dense white cloud, and he seemed to become even more tense and cautious as he altered his route, cutting through back alleys and winding around the dark monoliths of buildings to find his destination: the Third Laboratory. Ω Private Randolph thought he saw movement in the shadows of the alley across the street. He peered into the dense fog, but it was nearly impossible to make out anything in the amorphous, swallowing mass of gray. He was so focused on training his attention in the direction in front of him that he was startled by the appearance of his sergeant who materialized suddenly from inside the laboratory’s main gate. “How about this weather, eh private?” he asked in his signature, jovial tone. The sound of his voice was strangely muffled by the moisture in the air, and Randolph straightened to attention. “Sir, it is impossible to observe the street due to the current conditions.” he answered stiffly. The sergeant sighed and scratched the silver whiskers on his jaw. “Yep. I can see that, private.” he replied easily. “I swear, why do you always have to be so uptight? All these new academy graduates, all the same I’ll tell you. Not like this is a major post or anything, but no they just...” the sergeant trailed off, which was another of his hallmark traits, and Randolph studied the area where he thought he had seen movement earlier more closely. It was a disquieting feeling. As though he knew something was there and yet, for the life of him, could not determine what it was, or even if it was a threat or not. He did not want to seem paranoid in front of his superior though, and tried to quickly come up with a way to bridge the subject. “Um, excuse me sir,” he began. “What is it Randolph?” the sergeant cut off his ramblings to ask. “Well sir, I believe something is out there, sir.” The sergeant followed the direction he was looking in and sighed. He cupped his hand around his mouth and, without warning, yelled at the top of his lungs: “Hey you out there! Me and my boys know you’re there, if ya’ve got official business then bring it to the gate. Otherwise… scram.” Randolph blinked in surprise at his withering brusqueness. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the shadow dart across the road hurl itself over the fence. Now fully alert, he heard a soft thump as an unknown object landed heavily on the grass inside the compound. “Sir! Did you hear that?” he asked, his breath now coming fast and hot and creating pools of steam in the night air. The sergeant was again forced to pause from his continued monologue, and he seemed slightly peeved to have been interrupted. He cocked his head to one side, listened intently for a moment, and then clapped Randolph on the shoulder, causing the younger man to jump. “Tell you what, how about I take your post for now, and you can go take a look-see. You’re a bit too wound up I’d say, maybe a break would do you some good.” “Sir,” Randolph saluted his superior sharply before quickly making his way back inside the gate to follow the source of the sound. It had come from the south end of the compound, and as Randolph grew further and further away from the gate the darkness began to close in around him, so thick it sank beneath his skin and penetrated his very bones. He fumbled for a moment before he found the cold steel of his electric torch, and switching it on he began to scour the ground in a wide radius, searching for signs of disturbance. The mist was playing with his mind. Setting every nerve on the edge of a sharpened knife, it whispered to him with insidious fear. But he had been trained for this. This was nothing like the terror he knew so many in the military had faced before him. This was a routine inspection. The very worst he could logically expect was a burglar or a daredevil vandal. At least, that is what he comforted himself with… until he stumbled across the tracks. Something had landed heavily there in the frost-covered grass. Their shape seemed to suggest a very large animal, resembling the prints of a dog. But as he followed them they seemed to shift into something else, shrinking until they became distinctively human. And they led directly to a window well set deeply into the stone base of the laboratory. Randolph frowned when he saw that the heavy metal grate across the well had been set effortlessly aside. Leaning close to the gaping black mouth that led to the basement, he felt air even colder than that outside seep out and breathe into his face. And somewhere deep within the bowels of the building, he could hear a harsh, heavy rasping, like stone scraping across stone. For a moment he hesitated. Protocol dictated that he first contact his sergeant before taking further action, at least when he suspected an enemy was present. But he ignored the deep unease that had settled in the pit of his stomach and decided to proceed on his own. To an outside observer it might have appeared as though he were acting out of bravery or a sense of heroism as he flattened out on his stomach and crawled through the window-well, but in reality the only thing drowning out his fear was his own selfish ambition. He wanted to be applauded, to make a name for himself and stand out amongst the ranks. He was play-acting the part of a hero. But as Randolph finally found his feet after tumbling to the floor, scrambling to retrieve the torch that had clattered against the corner, he began to have his doubts about what he had done. The bricks that lined the walls glistened with moisture, the gossamer spider webs on the ceiling shone with drops of condensation, and aside from a rat that skittered away from his light, the place was as still as a tomb. Over the blood rushing in his ears he could hear the rasping more clearly now, and was able to quickly determine its direction. He kept one hand against the wall as he moved deeper into the unknown. Randolph closed his eyes and his face ran pale as he shuddered. Despite the wet atmosphere, his throat was dry and he moved stiffly, consciously setting one foot in front of the other. The instinct was there. The primordial urge to turn and flee. Resting his hand on his holster, he drew strength from the pitiful machination of man that promised uncertain salvation, and continued... † The intruder worked as quickly as he could, but the door had so far obstinately refused all his efforts to open it. He had at last resorted to prying up a chunk of slate from the floor and wedging it in between the door and the frame just above the lower hinge. The entire task had simply reminded him of his painful ignorance in alchemy, as a basic transmutation circle could have easily dissolved the heavy iron barrier in an instant. He paused and pressed his ear against the door to once more assure himself that this was the right entrance. There was the distant throb of a motor, and mixed with the heavy scent of humans that permeated the entire laboratory, he caught the trace of something that was distinctively other. A life that was not life, and the eerie presence of the unnatural. His eyes shone crimson in the darkness. A Philosopher’s Stone. No... perhaps dozens of them. It was just as the agent that had given him the assignment had told him two days before. A thin, reed-voiced man in a brown suit who had found him as he cradled over a cup of coffee in Asbec, pushed a square of folded paper across the bar to him, and demanded that he exercise the upmost caution in travelling to Central. “Why me?” he had asked. “A keen question indeed— Giles was it?” “Giles” had made no reply. “Because your particular, ah… skills, are well suited to this type of work.” the man explained no further. “I can’t say I’m entirely convinced.” Giles stated rather than admitted, and he felt the man stiffen. “But I accept the assignment.” “Of course,” the man said through an easy smile that too closely resembled a sneer. “We of course expected nothing less from one of our most trusted operatives.” Giles had inwardly scoffed at the flattery. After giving it some thought, he had decided that they had given him the mission not because they were in need of his “particular skills,” but rather because they wanted to keep “human” involvement at a bare minimum. It was a grim thought, to be seen in that light by the organization he served, but in the end he was simply following orders. The muscles in his forearms rippled as he patiently worked the stone further into the crack, as far as it would go. He could hear someone approaching from the direction of the tunnel that he had come from, and knew he was running out of time. Still, it was not as though one man would be much of a deterrent. Unless his luck was extremely sour and it was an alchemist, of course. Giles straightened up and rolled the muscles in his shoulders to loosen up as he crouched against the other side of the hall. Even though it was pitch black, he could clearly distinguish the line of the steel door from the bricks that surrounded it, and carefully gauged the strength he would need to use against his target. There was the sudden release of coiled energy as he barreled across the hall and slammed his shoulder into the door. The metal shrieked as it grate against the stone, and then the door caved in on itself, crumpling into a folded dent before crashing to the floor. The first thing he noticed was the soft red glow that poured into the tunnel from inside the room and a dank, acrid smell that nearly sent him reeling. The second thing he noticed was that his shadow had finally found him. It stood out in stark relief in front of his feet as white light flooded the tunnel behind him. “Who’s there?” Giles heard the waver in the soldier’s voice as he turned and squinted his eyes against the glare. The man’s hands were trembling as he tried to steady his gun while keeping the light pointed in his direction, and Giles heard the hammer click into position. “A-answer me!” For the briefest instant Giles considered allowing the man to live. He was still young, and had only been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, his orders had been to leave no witnesses, and the soldier’s fear was now palpable in the air: sharp and exhilarating. Giles felt his canines elongate against his will at the thrill of a prospective hunt, and he seemed to tip precariously on the edge between human and animal. Then he lunged. The explosion of sound as the soldier pulled the trigger sent a shockwave slamming against his eardrums. He felt the bullet streak past his cheek a split second before he found the man’s throat. Warm blood filled his mouth and a sickening feeling wormed its way into his stomach. His hesitation had cost him dearly. The gunshot would have no doubt alerted the others in the building to his location, and time was now slipping from his grasp. Giles left the body lying outside the door as he entered the room, carrying the soldier’s torch with him to better determine his surroundings, even though he did not necessarily need it. The light splashed across lines of smooth, white bodies hanging from the ceiling, and he saw that the reddish glow from earlier had come from tall, clear glass tubes filled with a bubbling liquid that seemed to be feeding the hibernating corpses. He frowned. If the liquid was the Philosopher’s Stone, then things would become drastically more complicated. But the information he had been given had suggested otherwise. At any rate, there was only one way to find out for sure. Giles approached one of the mannequin soldiers, rumored to have been dismantled some ten years before but instead having been shoved aside in a dusty closet for posterity, and cut the body off at the feet. The puppet dropped to the floor, landing with a pitiful slap against the tiles, and Giles promptly slit it open from the skull to the base of the torso. The corpse began to writhe as soon as it had been disconnected from the holding frame, and so he promptly tore off its jaw in order to avoid the inconvenience of being eaten alive as he continued the gruesome dissection. He moved quickly and in silence, and despite the fact that he was only using his rough combat knife, he cut with the efficiency of a surgeon. But he could not find the stone. “Damn,” he muttered as he straightened up and surveyed the dismembered, oozing mess in front of him. He turned his attention towards the circular generator that hummed in the center of the room. Every cell in his body seemed to be repulsed by it, and yet he knew that he would be forced to get close to it. It seemed to be the most probable location for a Philosopher’s Stone, after all, outside of each individual mannequin. At the current moment, however, his top priority was dealing with the small mass of soldiers he could sense approaching him from the tunnel. It was hard to gauge their exact numbers, but he safely estimated it to be at least ten men, carrying arms from the sound of their heavy footsteps. Now he wished he had not been so hasty in removing the door from its frame, as he could have used it to seal himself inside the room. Giles switched off the light and had just begun to push the remains of the mannequin to a less conspicuous location when they found him. He swore under his breath as he discarded all thoughts of escape and dived towards one of the control stations along the wall, just barely managing to reach it as a dozen soldiers poured into the room. “Stop right there!” someone shouted. And he did stop, his hand frozen on the lever that would unleash all fifty mannequin soldiers upon the company of soldiers. “So you’re the sorry son of a bitch who killed one of my men,” a man with silver whiskers and an overly cheerful voice strolled into the room, pointing his light at Giles’ chest as if that alone would keep him at bay. From his uniform Giles saw that the man was a sergeant, and yet he seemed to command a much stronger sense of respect from the men around him than his rank warranted. Of course, the sergeant no doubt drew strength from the fact that they had him completely surrounded and hedged by a circle of powerful sub-machine guns. “Hands above your head!” the man ordered. Giles complied, but he switched the lever as he did so. Nothing happened, and he felt the panicking sense of entrapment begin to claw at his throat. “State your name.” the sergeant demanded. Apparently he had not noticed Giles pull the switch. “It’s uh…” Giles began before faltering, distracted in instead searching frantically for a way to escape his situation. “I recognize him sir,” one of the soldiers exclaimed, “The way he tore out Randolph’s throat…” “I know,” the sergeant cut him off. “You must be the one we call the Split-jaw Murderer eh? What is your business here?” Giles did not reply, setting his jaw in stony silence. “Sir, I’ve discovered a body over here!” one of the men called out, “It appears to be one of those…” “Mannequin soldiers,” the sergeant supplied, “To tell you the truth, I had no idea there were any left at this location. They were supposed to all be deactivated— we’ll put that in a report to headquarters.” Giles’ hands dropped to his sides and he felt the men around him gasp, readjusting their positions but refusing to act any further. “I wouldn’t move around too much if I were you,” the sergeant growled. “Someone might accidentally pull the trigger.” “My apologies, since you were busy conversing with your men, I assumed it would be fine if I relaxed a bit.” Giles’ mind raced as he tried to stall for time. He was not, and never had been, very good with words. “And I would be surprised if they could even find the trigger, or have the strength to pull it, since most of them are so terrified they’re at the point of wetting themselves anyway.” He motioned towards one of the soldiers with particularly obvious shaking knees. “Central has grown weak.” He spat to the side, and the spittle was still red with Randolph’s blood. “You’re a chimera, aren’t you?” the sergeant asked as his eyes narrowed. “That’s right,” he answered as he felt his pulse quicken beneath his skin. The machine in the middle of the room had begun to whir, and he noticed as the liquid in the tubes became agitated, plumes of bubbles shooting upwards as steam began to spread across the floor. It seemed the lever had finally activated. He was saved. “What the hell is going on?” someone cried as the mannequin’s jaws dropped open and the singular eye in the center of their forehead peeled back to fix dead stares on the prey before them. The first few were released, dropping to the floor before lifting themselves heavily to their feet and turning their attention to the soldiers caught in the center. For once the sergeant seemed to lose his composure, and he stumbled back. “Shoot… shoot them!” he stammered. In the ensuing chaos Giles made his escape. He had picked out a steel cage in one corner of the room, meant to keep the electrical boxes safe from impact, and now he sprinted towards it. With one wrenching pull he snapped the lock, dived into the box, and slammed the door shut behind him. The mannequins found him soon enough, mouths gaping hungrily as they reached for him. He allowed their cold, clammy hands to find him, groping in the darkness and attempting to pull him towards their open mouths. But eventually, with what little intelligence they had, they seemed to realize it was futile to try and breach the mesh and wandered off in search of an easier meal. The roar of machine guns and the screaming of the soldiers were soon drowned out by an overwhelming silence, and Giles remained still as the mannequins chased the sergeant down the length of the tunnel, no doubt having already found the open window and overflowing into the city beyond. To say he had been lucky would have been an understatement. He had completely botched the assignment. All subtlety was now lost, and his only recourse was to find the Philosopher’s Stone and hope to escape from Central with his life intact. Giles moved quickly, gliding over to the generator that had since resigned itself to a quiet purr after activating the mannequins, and examined the machine. It seemed as though his suspicions had been correct, as the sense of impending disaster was strongest here, and in the darkness the red glow was molten and bright with concentrated energy, seeping out from inside the generator and creating a halo of light on the smooth floor around him. With some effort he managed to pry open the carapace of the machine, and there he laid eyes on what was possibly the largest Philosopher’s Stone that he had seen in his life. It was in liquid form, contained in a small glass canister no longer than the length of a man’s hand. It was said that each mannequin soldier was powered by its own, individual stone, and here they were— all folded and melded together in one burning red form. Giles reached towards it, and nearly singed his hand. The core was still hot after having powered the generator, so he removed his jacket and wrapped it around the canister before attempting to bodily remove it from the machine. He braced himself by placing both feet on top of the generator and leaned back, straining until at last he was able to push off. The canister snapped free of its cables and he tumbled back across the floor. What little light there was in the room dimmed as the liquid in the glass tubes drained away into some unseen reservoir, and he felt the ground begin to rumble beneath his feet. The generator, stripped of its power source, continued to rattle and acidic smoke began to seep from its sides. He could sense the building pressure in the room and knew with upmost certainty that he needed to run. Giles flew from the room and back down the tunnel, counting the sprawling bodies of the soldiers as he passed them by. Thirteen... Good. None who had seen him had been left alive. He even raced past a handful of stray mannequin soldiers, who stumbled after him without recognizing the inherent danger that was coming from behind. He had just reached the window ledge when the explosion hit, pushing heat and energy up the length of the tunnel. Giles dived out into the night, scrambled to his feet and raced away from the building, the shockwave pushing him from behind. His feet transformed beneath him as he ran and he once more vaulted over the fence, clutching the canister that held the Philosopher’s Stone tightly to his chest. A thin sheet of ice had since covered the street, and he lost his footing when he landed, slamming down painfully onto the hard pavement. He could detect nearly a dozen mannequin soldiers around him, but that still did not prepare him for the shock of having one leap through the cloud of fog towards him as he lay stunned on his back, shrieking as it dove for his neck. In an instant his hand had transformed into claws as strong as hardened steel and he plunged it into the creature’s jugular, slashing so deeply that its head was only left attached to its body by a broken spinal cord. He kicked its squirming, nearly lifeless form away from him and scrambled to his feet. Without glancing back a second time at the destruction he had caused, Giles, “The Split-jaw Murderer”, or Slade as he was known by his first name, fled from the laboratory and disappeared into the thickness of the night. Two The fog accompanied a sensation of brisk that frosted the air itself. That time of year rapidly approached Central City; Proven by the whispering winds dancing in the streets. Resulting in it's citizens quickly abandoning their daily activities as darkness engulfed the skies. A desire of warmth that left streets barren, excluding few who lived during nightly hours of course. But the infamous laboratory remained unaffected by Central Cities eerie curse. It emitted lights from each window alongside a mixture of voices. Creating a symphony filled with joyous laughter, hurried shouts, and commanding orders. The military of Amestris gained their reputation from an utter lack sleep. Which stemmed from their perception of evil never requiring rest. An hour of sleep meant two of destruction to military officials. Either way, life buzzed in the central cities famous laboratory with certain conversations regarding sensitive secrets. "Colonel!" A voice erupted in absolute obedience. It demonstrated the vocal strength that military officials developed after years of service. There, stood a man whose body was somewhat positioned for battle. A soldier that almost earned the title of experienced faced an even older gentleman. "Major Roger reporting for duty!" He closed the door as he entered the room diligently. Standing at full attention until ordered to sit at a wooden table. Where a servant slowly poured tea. "Ah, Major Roger. I take it you're enjoying this peaceful weather." The Colonel smiled as he gestured towards the serene city. Sleeping silently while the moon illuminated the surrounding mist. Roger took a gentle sip of his scalding hot tea and smiled. "Yes, Colonel Smith. Although this fog makes me feel uneasy." Major Roger attempted to hide his worry. But his babyface betrayed the emotions he felt. "B-but that's besides the point. What are we expecting?"" "Straight to the point. Now I understand why you were given that recent promotion." The Colonel finished rummaging through papers. Eventually giving Major Roger his undivided attention. "Central has sent Lieutenant Colonel Feng to assist with our experimentations. They believe-" "What?!" Major Roger exclaimed angrily. The thought of having him as their superior was absolutely appalling. And he made sure to express this outrage with a slam of his fist against the Colonel's desk. "I don't understand why we need him?!" "Well...his unique abilities have proven useful in experimenting with our remaining-" "No, I mean why the state even bothers with that traitor. Hell, there are thousands of others who deserve that position more than he does." The Major's voice echoed throughout the halls. "Why are our superiors supporting someone who betrayed their own nation? His own country?!" Major Roger clasped both his hands together. "He could easily be conspiring against us. We have nothing solid except for empty trust. Hell should have frozen over-" "Major!" The Colonel snapped. "Lieutenant Colonel Feng is your superior, whether you like it or not. You shall respect him." Those words seemingly cooled the heated atmosphere. "And besides, I'm not too fond of that Xingese bastard myself. But the General is correct. His skill set has allowed us to unravel great mysteries about the philosopher stones. And more importantly, he's helped the state military subdue a rather impressive amount of it's opposers." The Colonel took another sip from his tea. "I know it bothers you, but believe me when I say this. The Lieutenant Colonel is nothing more than a dog on a fancy leash." "Welcome Lieutenant Colonel Feng!" A women roared in excitement. A young gem who would have surely captured his attention had his eyes still possessed their former radiance. Now, the remaining eye simply glimmered a dull golden as if completely lifeless. However, she quickly bowed before the high ranked officer who wore his famous eyepatch. The well dress former prince looked rather ravishing in his unique military uniform. Both his pants and coat were obsidian with crimson outlines and black buttons. He kept a black coat over it that complimented the white gloves covering his hands. Perhaps the overabundance of black were an attempt to enhance the dimming radiance of his remaining eye. Or, as other onlookers noticed, he used it to divert attention from the unique blade hanging from his side. Either way, the former prince was rather enchanting to those who looked upon him. Especially females. "Always a pleasure." Mysteriously, or at least unknowingly to others, the Lieutenant Colonel knew that his host bowed before him. To which he graciously smiled before signaling her to rise. She's a pleasant one. Wu thought to himself as he analyzed the pulsing auras of those in his immediate presence. It became a symphony of colors associated with soldiers who emitted a mixture of hostile emotions ranging from distrust, jealousy and an absolute hatred. At least they're not vocal about it anymore Wu almost chuckled. But laughing at an internal joke in such an atmosphere would be detrimental to his cause. So instead, his attention remained on the gentle girl before him. "Where is the Colonel? I'm ready to assist in his studies. Tonights perfect for data analysts. The city is asleep." Wu joked. But few felt the need to laugh, with most refraining from smiling. However, Wu grew immune to their hateful views. One day, they'll accept me... A constant reminder that served as strength for his cause. Yet sometimes, such as tonight, believing those words seemed impossible. Which was when he desired the presence of his sister and closest friend the most Where are they? He pondered as the sound of a guiding stick gently tapping against the ground echoed through the hall. Unfortunately, they lacked the necessary time to await their arrival. "Where is the Colonel?" "The Colonel is right this way." The private immediately made her way towards the colonel with Feng-Wu following behind her. He used a slim white stick as a method of discerning stairs and other tribulations. Soon, they stood outside the Colonel's door. She bowed and left Wu to open it himself. But the Lieutenant halted before knocking. Taking a deep breath as he listened carefully to the voices inside. "Don't worry about the Xingese brat..There's only so much freedom we're giving him." Those words would have stung the young boy who ran away from Xing to join Amestris. But he no longer existed. Instead, the world replaced him with an emotionally tranquil warrior who cared only for peace. Even if it meant facing both prejudice and abuse. And so, the blind warrior knocked firmly on the Colonel's door. Entering upon his welcoming voice, Wu's visage appeared ignorant to the situation. Bowing to the Major in the room and the Colonel with a pleasure smile. "Ah, Lieutenant Colonel Feng, I'm glad to see you're alright. Though I'm shocked to see neither of your helpers with you. Is everything alright?" The Colonel motioned for the Major to help guide Wu to his seat before leaving. Which Wu followed of course, sitting opposite to the Colonel himself. "Thank you for helping us." "Good Evening, Colonel. One's asleep at my base and the others probably getting something to eat." Wu greeted the Colonel with a voice filled with kindness and a feigned innocence. One that enemies often warned to avoid. The Xingese Prince was a known killer; Infamous for viciously tracking down targets and tossing them away. Those who the military set their hound on, never escaped. They ran but could never hide from his extreme determination. And he completed every mission with an empty heart. "How are the studies coming along. "Swimmingly. We've seen progression like none other in our recent developments. Especially with the Homunculus given to you and the records from Ms. Bradley. It seems that these creatures are indeed capable of displaying different emotions." "That's amazing." "Yes. However, we're attempting to discover the source of these changes. and the effects that Philosopher Stones impose upon their physique. Your unique sensory skills are required as it'll grant us an even greater insight on the mental and emotional influences created." The Colonel took a sip of his freshly poured tea, using it as a second to recollect his thoughts. He attempted to recall memories filled with constant reports. One such example spoke of the Lieutenant Colonel calming the young homunculus who follows him till this day. Although he faced constant distrust, the lad possessed powers that gained their military the advantage on different occasions. Of course the idea of a Xingese traitor ascending their ranks so quickly bothered the Colonel; But he lacked any power over it. And jeopardizing Wu meant weakening their ranks. So he called upon all his strength to comply to the decisions of his superiors. "What can you tell me so far from your recent encounters?" "I see...Well, the reports are indeed correct. I'm able to understand the nature of those who draw upon the Philosopher Stone's power." Wu sipped the tea handed to him seconds before. Enjoying the soothing sensation of jasmine as it warmed his stomach. The perfect drink for cold, peaceful nights. However, he remained vigilant for he saw through the Colonel plainly. An aura that was utterly confused but somewhat shady. "It's an unnatural source indeed...Something that borders unholy..When I'm in it's presence, I can almost actualize each individual soul and interpret their suffering." "Understandable. The philosopher stone was often thought to be the key to unlimited alchemical knowledge. However the prodigious alchemist, Edward Elric himself, discovered it's actual purpose. Whenever an Alchemist attempts to traverse beyond human territory and cross the threshold into God's domain, they must obey the laws of equivalent exchange. The one law that binds us all. In order to gain their desired wish, one must sacrifice something of an equal importance." The Colonel spoke almost as if he knew the true source of Wu's blindness. His words enchanted Wu; Casting a spell which brought the Xingese Prince through time itself. Suddenly, the pendulum that clocked loudly started to swing in reverse. With night turning into day hundred times over. Eventually, Amestris transformed into Xing and the Colonel's office became a rather expensive manor. Feng Wudang sat before a familiar corpse while wearing only a tranquil appearance. A woman, who laid in a pile of blood, slept peacefully for all eternity. Her eyes were completely void of life which opposed the warmth that once filled Wu's body during her lifetime. The prince attempted to call her name...yet his vocals lacked power. Her deathly skin chilled Wu's fingers. Should I? Wu pondered. The one who protected Wu had brought home books of various alchemical formulas. Despite a prodigious Alkahestris, Wu understood the fundamentals of alchemy. He comprehended their intertwined nature; Allowing the Feng Prince to extract the necessary information. Should I? After all, Wu only wished to see them together. To find his sister and see her loving smile. To hear their laughs and live happily for all eternity. With the impending death of his father, the Emperor, Wu would soon become nought but a memory of Xing's royalty. Forgotten by the sibling that ascended the . Perhaps the curse of Feng Wudang, the youngest of 43 children. Should I? The runes were already drawn in a white powder. Forming a rather lackluster circle compared to other masterful alchemist. But Wu cared little. With a deep breath, the Dragon's circulated through his body and into the runes..... "Where am I? Who are you?" Wu's voice echoed throughout the empty realm. An eternal abyss surrounded the young prince. The only differentiating factor was a black outline that appeared to be a faded child. As well as a gigantic gate floating behind Wu. "Who am I? I've multiple names. The World. The Universe. I've even been labelled God. Which also makes me the Truth. I'm one that whic is everything and everything that is one. Which means I'm you....Interesting...Let's see how much you can take..." The child's voice seemingly ordered the gate to burst open...Sending tendrils towards Wu and pulling him through. Yet, he stood with the face of an accomplished Buddha. Unmoving and completely tranquil...Darkness... Wu stood before the child once more, except without the glowing gold that his eyes possessed. Instead, his eyes were devoid of all light. No longer did Wu see annything. His visage completely drained of it's innocence and emotions. Only still. Eventually, Wu's voice gathered enough power to confront the ominous being before him."I saw it....the path to enlightenment....I must go back...I must-" "Ha! You paid your price and received your reward. The exchange has occurred. Though I must admit the irony...Feng Wudang...For your name to be the first step of your goal." "Lieutenant Colonel Feng," The Colonel's familiar voice destroyed Wu's perceived memory. Rather than a child starving for answers, he was the Lieutenant Colonel of the world's strongest military. Wu immediately masked the emotions rumbling inside his stomach. The troubled child now sat as a tranquil warrior without fear. "I'm...alright-" "Please forgive me Sir!" A soldier barged into the Colonel's office, immediately standing at full attention. Catching the attention of both Wu and the colonel simultaneously. The soldier attempted to speak through hasted breaths. "We've been attacked! A-and....Well, there are zombies running rampant throughout the laboratory grounds and the city streets." "What?!" Both asked in unison. However, Wu managed to act before the Colonel could ask another question. The Xingese Prince dashed passed the soldier, almost knocking him off his feet. The hound of Amestris had nothing but dedication imprinted on his blind visage. Meanwhile, the Colonel started barking orders to his men who appeared armed and prepared. "I want two squads dispatched immediately. The first unit is in charge of liberating al hostiles still found in this building. The second, I want you on the streets ASAP! We must eliminate those monstrosities before the sun rises! MOVE MOVE MOVE." Wu moved expertly through the crowds of rushing soldiers. Those who carried firearms followed in suite towards the cannibalistic creatures causing havoc. While others attempted to quickly evacuate innocent bystanders. The hardest aspect of this horrific situation was the silence ordered by superiors. Alarms were sound, but kept to a minimum. However Wu remained ignorant to such problems. Instead, he traversed the world of darkness laid out before him, using only the lingering in the air as guidance. Occassionally bumping into objects, tripping over obstacles and knocking over fellow soldiers. He moved swiftly but carefully; Maneuvering through crowded hallways attempting to keep damage minimal. "Shit...Who would attack the laboratory so late?! And what the hell are those things...They're homunculus...But with such a chaotic assortment of souls." The back entrance to the laboratory was covered in a swarm of demonic humanoids who attempted to eat everything except one another. Corpses pooled the ground as well with large pieces missing from their bodies. Moans of lesser homunculus created an orchestra of death and destruction. They seemed to possess a hive mentally from their source, which appeared to be a massive tunnel that was nearly blown to pieces. "There seems to be a deeper tunnel of sorts pass here." Wu noticed. The dark world surrounding Wu was decorated with vibrant lights. Auras that told him the nature of those in his presence. And he felt something deeper...Either way, Wu spoke without fear. Every word was filled with a certain emptiness that belonged to one who long detached himself from this realm. A killer who could face death in daily battle without a flinch. He drew the infamous sword of Fengwu, one of many, in preparation. The homunculus halted their rampage when Wu stepped forward. His footsteps drawing their full attention. As if commanded, the demons of extreme hunger darted at the former prince. Jaws snapping savagely, severing tongues that longed for the taste of human. "I just have to force my way through. Shit. Why are there so many?! Fuck it, I'll leave the rest to the soldiers. No one else could follow the trail." The homunculus resembled starved beast attempting to feast off a single meal. They began their scramble for food immediately. The first opponent had extended claws that thursted towards Wu's throat. However, he expertly ducked beneath the abomination. Now facing an oncoming threat, he immediately swung his blade upwards. Releasing a slicing motion upon the second homunculus that separated it into halves. Wu continued the onslaught by spinning elegantly to avoid another attack and decapitating the first homunculus who regained it's composure. Which lead to Wu killing a third beast using a backwards strike. Wu's footwork resembled dancing, and his attacks were filled with circular movements. However, one would question whether his blade actually made contact the abominations. Especially seeing how Wu's blade lacked a single drop of blood despite massacring a platoon of lesser homunculus. A following homunculus tried to muster what little intelligence it had and attacked Wu from behind. The utter silence and darkness would have made it rather impossible to discern. However, Wu's blade pierced through it's head before it had the chance to properly descend. The Xingese Prince fought beast from every direction simultaneously. Yet it seemed as if he lacked an actual blindspot; An ironic statement regarding the blind lieutenant colonel. One could easily believe he had eyes on every part of his body. "I've lived in darkness my entire life. I can see everything." Wu moved onwards towards the tunnel. And the lesser homunculus fell as he made each step. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. They dropped like moths flying too close to a flame. Eventually, the final beast fell after having it's limbs separated from it's torso. Quick work. He moved onwards without hesitation. Wu arrived at the scene of the crime. A tunnel filled with the rancid smell of blood. The sensation of death might have overwhelmed Wu initially. But the perceivably emotionless Hound of Amestris approached the chaotic source while lacking an actual physical response. He simply focused on the target at hand. Of course using the gift given at birth to analyze the situation. "H-help me...." A faint voice beckoned. It was filled with blood, pain and suffering. But most importantly, it contained hope. "Someone...help me....Please..." He begged. Wu found the Sergeant easily. For he was the only living organism left in this god forsaken hellhole. The Xingese soldier quickly kneeled next to the sergeant whose face was completely bloodied. And his throat had a huge gash that spurted blood after each breath. "P-please..." Although Wu could not see the sergeants face, he felt the military officers pain and shushed the sergeant. He took a deep breath and closed the only eye remaining. A light radiated beneath Wu and the sergeant. Seemingly, a circle with a star in it's center was it's source as it almost engulfed the tunnel. Suddenly, an undeniable warmth transferred from the Alkahestrist and into the sergeant who started to smile. The gigantic gash that separated the sergeants throat closed as it healed completely. Soon, the other minor wounds followed alongside the purifcation of potential infections. "You'll be okay. Just tell me what happened." Although a deadly martial arts master, Wu preferred to manipulate qi to protect and heal rather than destroy and kill. Even as a child, Wu practiced various healing methods and purification rituals. Hell, soldiers constantly volunteered to join Wu on missions due to his lack of casualties. Wu, a heartless killer, assured that the men under him would never lose their lives in vain. "Lieutenant Colonel Feng. Thank you...so much...." The Sergeant managed through a raspy voice. He was on the verge of tears before remembering what had occurred. "A chimera...attacked the facility. Killed everyone...released those....monsters..." Unfortunately, Wu was far from a mystic healer; As seen with a rough coughing fit from the sergeant who attempted to continue on. "Stop. I'll deal with those damned beast." Wu attempted to stand, but found that the sergeant grabbed his arm. "No...There is something else. They came here for a reason. Those monsters were just a....ploy...He left with....with...A philosopher stone...Our strongest batch...You have to retrieve it...At all cost...I'll stay here and regroup with the others. Let us deal with those bastards. Besides, no one can track better....than Amestris's Blind Hound!" "Dammit!" Wu cursed. He helped the sergeant to his feet who thanked him once more. "Fine. I'll go after the one who caused this. Go. We have to clear up this mess before sunrise. And make sure those beast don't wander too far away from the lab. I've cleared the area surrounding this tunnel, so you'll be alright." The sergeant bowed immediately before stumbling towards the exit. But before leaving, he looked back to Wu. "Hey....Make sure you come back...You gotta show me that trick!" Both soldiers smiled before the sergeant disappeared. When Wu was finally alone, he sat in a lotus position. His chest started to rise and fall. To constrict and release. Inhale and exhale. Soon, his heart started to beat alongside the world's energy. Stealing a philosopher stone...How brave. But they won't get far with such power on them. Wu thought to himself. He followed trail of energy left by every living organism. Resonating his body with the highest mountain and lowest valley. In blindness, Wu had achieved the greatest sight. A bright light started shining beneath Wu who sat peacefully. Another circle with a star located at different points. Seconds later, it disappeared before the Xingese Prince stood up. "I've found you." He immediately darted from the tunnel and towards the streets. He utilized the surrounding chi located in the air and earth to guide him. It formed over obstructions to create three dimensional shapes in his mind scape. All in an effort to avoid natural obstacles. Luckily, the streets emptiness helped Wu maneuver carefully. He also sensed soldiers firing upon the scores of mannequin soldiers located around their base while he dispatched of a few himself. "I can't deal with this right now!" Wu complained before hopping over a homunculus. Although blind, Wu's target appeared to him as a gigantic ray of crimson light moving through the city.